


Thousand Tries

by albalonga99



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: (in future chapters), Alternate Universe - Thieves, Blackmail, Explicit Sexual Content, Harry is a mess, James is James, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Theft, What else is new, apprentice thief!Harry, master thief!James
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albalonga99/pseuds/albalonga99
Summary: One fine September night master thief James meets newbie thief Harry when they both are trying to rob the same house.





	Thousand Tries

**Author's Note:**

> I have major problems of finishing anything that I start so read at your own risk. But feel free to talk to me on tumblr when you get annoyed about this fic or just want to rant about HO writers. I`m albalonga99 on tumblr. I don`t watch HO - I just watch Jarry bits.  
> English is not my first language. All mistakes are mine - sorry.  
> Inspired by a bunch of thief movies and book "If tomorrow comes" by Sydney Sheldon from which I borrowed some theft ideas.  
> I f you hate - don`t read.

Harry`s heart is going so fast and so fast in his ears. Oh, God, what if they are home? What if they are just sleeping and that`s why house is dark?

“Fuck, fuck, shut up!” Harry mouths to himself because he can`t talk. Doesn`t dare even to whisper.

Ste said: “Break the backdoor window!”

But the door was not locked! Yes, Harry checked on an impulse and door opened.

Ste said: “The alarm will start peeping. Put in alarm code “9896”. The arm should be next to the door!”

But it didn`t start peeping!

Harry is ready to turn around and run.

But Ste said: “We need this, baby. Please. It will be easy money. And they are so rich they won`t even notice. The safe code is the same as alarm code.”

And Harry solders on. For Ste, for them. They need it. They basically live in Ste`s old Opel. They have no money. And Ste is so close to going back to selling drugs. Harry can`t let it happen. Ste has done so much for him. Harry can`t live without Ste.

Harry`s eyes have adjusted to the darkness enough for him to see at least silhouettes of furniture.

“Safe is in home-office on the first floor. Just out of kitchen first doors on the right.”

With every step Harry feels like his heartbeats get louder. Is it possible for other people to hear someone`s heartbeat when it`s that loud?

Harry`s out of the kitchen and the first door on the right is open.

Harry takes careful steps.

“Safe is behind the desk hidden behind the painting,” Harry hears Ste`s words in his head.

Harry is careful, so very careful – lifting the painting off the wall, pushing the right buttons “9896”, reaching for the handle of the safe…

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

Harry`s heart stops for a moment, he lets out unmanly shriek. There`s a tall, lean man standing on the other side of the desk. It`s too dark to see man`s face.

“I… I`m just…” Harry tries to think of something. Oh, God. He will get arrested, he will go to jail, Ste will start dealing and using again…

“You what?” Man crosses his arms over his chest.

Does he have gloves on? But why he has gloves on? It`s September, it`s a warm evening and he`s in his house…

“I`m sorry… Please, just…” Harry murmurs.

“I suggest you get out of here as fast as you can, boy!” The stranger says in authoritative voice.

And Harry already turns to go around the desk and run from here as fast as he can... But then it suddenly clicks – the stranger is wearing gloves. Harry is wearing gloves for obvious reasons. They both are wearing gloves. And man isn`t scared. He didn`t even turn on the light.

Harry stops and looks back at the man.

“No!” Harry says firmly.

“I beg your pardon?” The stranger sounds amused.

“I was here first, so I suggest you leave.” Harry says as boldly as he can manage.

“Well, well, well. The little thief is not as stupid as he looks.” The stranger is leaning on the desk thus making half of his face visible to Harry in the light coming in through the window. The stranger is smirking.

“Fuck you!” Harry says.

“Youth nowadays. No manners whatsoever.” The stranger sighs. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but I was here first. Who do you think opened the back door and turned off the alarm system? So, I will say it again – get lost, boy!”

“No!” Harry repeats.

The stranger sighs long-sufferingly.

“And it was promising to be such a lovely evening...”

“Okay, I get it. You were here first. But I am here two. And I really need the money. Please, just – can we share?”

“Hold the sob-story. Do I look like I care, or for that matter - share? Just move out of my way!” Strangers takes first step to move behind the desk.

And Harry reacts instantly. He turns the handle of the safe.

“Stop, you idiot!” Strangers shouts.

But it`s too late. Harry has opened the safe and alarm has started blaring.


End file.
